Aladdin's Diary
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Aladdin is trying to find out his true self. SLASH. This is an improved version of "Your Eyes" at least i hope so .
1. Insecurity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or the movie itself.

Summary: This is an improved version of my story "Your Eyes". The italics are Aladdin's thoughts.

_I always knew I was not like the other people that live in the palace. I was not comfortable with that fact. I just got married to the princess, and we are to rule the kingdom together soon when her father steps down._

_I don't think I'm meant to rule a kingdom. Honestly, I'm just a streetrat._

"Good morning love," said Aladdin giving Jasmine a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning honey, aren't you excited, we're finally going to rule the kingdom together," said Jasmine excitedly.

"Of course I'm excited," said Aladdin.

_I'm actually very nervious. I'm just not the right person. I haven't really figured myself out yet. I don't know if I ever will. It's such a puzzlement._

The Genie came in and woke Aladdin up.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" asked Aladdin.

"There's just been news that Jafar is back, and he's in the palace now," said Genie.

"Oh no anything but him," said Aladdin.

Aladdin walked down the stairs to see Jafar at the door.

"What do you want?" asked Aladdin.

"To get rid of YOU!" yelled Jafar.

_That was the beginning of my soul search. Part of me still hated him, the other part of me found him very mysterious. Different than all the other men in Agrabah. _


	2. Questions

The Sultan ordered the palace to be evacuated until someone dealt with Jafar in the palace.

"I will deal with him," said Aladdin.

"No! Aladdin you'll get hurt," said Jasmine.

"No it's okay! I will be fine," said Aladdin. The palace was evacuated.

_This is when things started to get interesting. That's when I started to question myself. I mean, I've never really liked girls, most were really stuck up and conceited. Jasmine was really the only woman I could fall in love with. Marrying her came with more responsibilities than I want. Running a kingdom. I am not ready to rule yet. I've always been a streetrat._

"You know Jafar, you're never going to win. You might as well just give up. You can't get rid of me easily. I'm just too hard for you to handle," said Aladdin.

"Oh yeah, I think I can, if I find a way," said Jafar.

"Just leave, nobody wants you around," said Aladdin.

"Very well, but I'll be watching you," said Jafar.

_I found him intriguing. I don't know why probably by the way he never gives up. It's like you think you're rid of him, and there he is. I knew I felt something for him, I wasn't sure what it was. If it was love or if I just had a crush that would go away sooner or later. I didn't know. I mean what if I did love Jafar, what would my friends think of me? Would they think any less of me, or say we're always going to be friends forever? _

Aladdin needed to get some peace of mind, so he went to find Genie.

"Genie, if I were to tell you something… Strange about me, would you think any less of me? Would it ruin our friendship?" Aladdin asked.

"Al buddy, how could I ever think any less of you?" asked Genie.

"Okay, well I don't know how to say it. It's kind of complicated, the thing is I think I like guys," Aladdin explained.

"The way guys usually like girls?" asked Genie.

"Yeah, not you though Genie. You're the greatest friend I ever had, but I'm not interested in you. Not like that," Aladdin quickly reassured his friend.

"Wow, I didn't expect to hear that. I could never think any less of you no matter who you love. Who are you interested in though?" asked Genie.

"Well, I'd rather not say his name," said Aladdin.

"It's okay Aladdin I don't need to know. I want you to know that I"ll always be your friend no matter what," said Genie.

"Thank you that means so much to me," said Aladdin.

_Well, that was reassuring. Now how will I tell Jafar? What will he do? Probably slap me. _

Aladdin went into the courtyard where Jafar was spying on him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aladdin.

"Nothing what are you doing here?" Jafar questioned.

"I need to tell you something," said Aladdin.

"Go ahead say what you need to say, but I don't know if I want to hear this," said Jafar.

"Well I don't know how to say it. I know this is wrong, I mean you're my enemy, but the truth is… I think I love you," said Aladdin.

"Okay you're just saying this to keep me from killing you aren't you? That or you and Princess got into a fight so you're pulling it all on me," Jafar suspected.

"No, it is true. I thought about you for a long time and I'm pretty sure that I love you," said Aladdin.

"In the way guys usually love girls?" asked Jafar.

"Yes," said Aladdin. Before Jafar could say another word, Aladdin pulled him in and kissed him. Jafar kissed him back very assertively. It was gentle yet passionate at the same time.

They finally pulled away. Instead of slapping Aladdin, Jafar grabbed him and kissed him the same way.

_I couldn't believe it, Jafar was kissing me! _

Iago saw the kiss, and he was disgusted.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've seen in my LIFE!" Iago yelled.


	3. Lying

_I knew I had to pretend to be normal, so I did. As normal as I could be. Jasmine would say that I was acting strange sometimes, but she still loves me I'd say "Good because I love you too."_

"Princess I think Aladdin is cheating on you," said Iago.

"Where on Earth did you get an idea like that?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I was flying around the palace, and happened to pass by the courtyard, and I saw the most dispicable thing I have ever seen in a bird's life. I saw AL KISSING JAFAR!!" Iago yelled.

"You are joking Iago, Aladdin would never do such a thing," said Jasmine.

_I actually believed I was normal for a while. I started to forget about the whole thing. That is until Iago spilled to Jasmine, and I got questioned about it._

"Aladdin did you kiss Jafar in the courtyard last night?" asked Jasmine.

"No, where did you get an idea like that?" asked Aladdin.

"Iago told me," said Jasmine.

"Well he's lying I never…." Aladdin began.

"Don't play your little games with me Aladdin I know I saw you two kissing. What were you THINKING?" asked Iago.

"Uh uh…" Aladdin studdered.

"The truth is I did kiss him," Aladdin admitted.

"You WHAT!?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, he kissed me. You see he told me he was in love with me, and he kissed me. I am not that way believe me. I want you and you only Jasmine," Aladdin reassured her.

_Surprisingly enough, she actually believed me. _

Jasmine put her finger to Aladdin's lips.

"It's okay just don't let it happen again," Jasmine said softly.

"Don't worry I won't," said Aladdin.


	4. Sticks And Stones

_I knew lying was wrong, but what am I supposed to do? I mean we're running a kingdom together, and I can't leave her. If I did she'd be stuck running the kingdom by herself, and her father would probably force her to marry someone else. She'd refuse, she is very stubborn._

Aladdin thought about what happened. He knew that lying was wrong, but he also didn't want to hurt Jasmine.

Jafar snuck in from the courtyard, where Jasmine confronted him.

"Keep your hands off my man!" Jasmine exclaimed slapping Jafar.

"He's the one who kissed ME. I think that's proposterous, I would NEVER touch that disgusting streetrat. Especially after he's been on the street all his life, and has never taken a bath!" Jafar exclaimed.

"You're lying, he told me that you confessed that you love him, and that you kissed him in the courtyard. I know I trust him with my life," Jasmine was really getting mad.

"How could you say that? He's lied to you many times before you were married, like he pretended he was a prince. How pathetic is that? He is the most pathetic excuse for a human being I've ever come across, and I would certainly not touch him like that," Jafar yelled at Jasmine.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves why don't you just go away!" exclaimed Jasmine. Jafar left the palace and went back into the courtyard to find Aladdin out there.

"How could I love such a filthy, disgusting, STREETRAT who has never taken a bath in his life? I don't even know how the Princess can stand you. You are so pathetic with your lies, telling Jasmine that I was the one who said I loved you. I never said that, how could I even stand you?" asked Jafar.

"Well if you say you have no feelings for me whatsoever why didn't you just push me away. You kissed me back," Aladdin reminded him.

"So what if I did? That doesn't mean anything. You are still a disgusting streetrat with no class whatsover. You've never taken a bath in your life. Your breath is so bad nobody can stand to be around you…" Jafar began.

"I do too take baths!" Aladdin yelled.

"Not until after you moved here to be with Jasmine, you never even knew what soap was!" Jafar yelled wanting to slap Aladdin.

"I do too know what soap is!" Aladdin shot back.

"Well why don't you use it?" Jafar asked.

Aladdin felt like crying, he never knew how much words hurt until now.


	5. Talking It Out

_Okay those words felt like a punch to me. Though maybe I deserved it. I mean, that was wrong of me to tell Jasmine that Jafar came out to me, when I came out to him. I only told her because I care about her, and I don't want to hurt her. _

"Al what he said to you was very cruel, you did not deserve that," said Genie.

"Maybe I did deserve it. I mean I lied to a bunch of people I deserve a good beating," said Aladdin.

"Don't be so sad Al," said Genie.

"People say words can't hurt them, but they can hurt just as much as if someone just punched me," said Aladdin.

"Words can hurt," Genie comforted Aladdin.

"Is it Jafar you're in love with?" asked Genie.

Aladdin nodded.

Meanwhile Jafar was thinking in the courtyard.

_**Okay, the streetrat is in love with me. This is unreal. I mean, he's my worst enemy. I guess I never should've said those words. I am just scared, and surprised. Nobody's ever told me they love me before. Not even my parents. Noone ever said that to me. I don't even know what to say to that. **_

__Jafar snuck into the garden where Aladdin was out there.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you. You're fine. You don't stink," said Jafar.

"Don't mention it; I've been made fun of enough times in my life. I'm used to it," said Aladdin.

"Would you mind if I told you my story? How I got this way. I know you said you loved me, or you THINK you do. If you really meant that, you wouldn't mind if I told you," Jafar asked Aladdin.

"You can tell me whatever you want. I'll listen," said Aladdin.

"Okay here goes. I had a really bad childhood. My parents always taught me you had to have supreme power to get anywhere in life. You had to be first class, they would never accept anything in between," Jafar began.

"That's awful," Aladdin sympathized.

"It is, and my father used to abuse me as well, verbally. Nobody has ever said they loved me before. Until you. I know I've been cruel to you, and I'm sorry," said Jafar.

"Like I said, I've been made fun of enough to be used to it," said Aladdin.

"Thanks for listening to me," Jafar smiled.

"Anytime," said Aladdin.

"I'd really like to hug you," said Jafar.

"I'd like to hug you too," said Aladdin.

Aladdin pulled Jafar close and gave him a hug. It was a lingering hug. The hug lasted a long time.

Iago saw it, and gasped.

"Yuck, that's disgusting," said Iago.

"I think it's sweet," said Genie.

The two finally broke the embrace when they saw Iago and Genie.

"Okay I better get back to the palace before Jasmine goes looking for me," said Aladdin.

"Thanks again for talking with me," said Jafar.

"Anytime," Aladdin responded.


	6. Goodnight My Angel

_The hug stuck in my mind for a long time. I told myself "Okay it's just a hug." It felt like more than that to me. I could imagine people were watching. I did not feel bad about hugging my enemy. They say that a kind word can make someone's day, and I hope I did._

Jasmine thought about Aladdin.

"Somehow I think his mind is on someone other than me. He's been very passive lately. I think he thinks of me as a best friend, not a lover. Oh no, he couldn't be gay. It's probably just a phase. He's just fassinated with Jafar, he's not in love with him. He just thinks he is," Jasmine tried to stay positive.

Jafar snuck into Aladdin's room at night.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Jafar.

"No, I was having a hard time getting to sleep anyway," said Aladdin.

"Everything you said, you weren't just trying to keep me from killing you by saying you think you loved me? Were you? If that's the case, don't bother. I give up. You're too much for me to handle. You win every time," Jafar explained."Maybe because I'm stronger than you," Aladdin said jokingly.

Jafar didn't know what to say.

"Everything I said, was true. Just so you know, if you don't feel the same about me, I understand, and I will leave you alone," said Aladdin.

"I honestly don't know what I feel. I've never actually loved anyone before. I never thought I would fall in love with someone like you. I already opened up to you, that's a start. I didn't tell you everything. I was sent to boarding school when I was sixteen," Jafar explained.

"That's terrible, I wish there was something I could do to help you," Aladdin sympathized.

Jafar allowed his hand to brush against Aladdin's and caressed his hair.

"You don't know how much that meant to me when you told me how you felt. I guess the truth is…I think…. I love you too," said Jafar.

"You mean it?" Aladdin looked into Jafar's eyes.

"I do with all my heart, I never said that to anyone before you. This was the best thing that could ever happen to me," said Jafar.

"Me too, why don't you just stay here for tonight?" Aladdin suggested.

"You mean you actually want to sleep together? Isn't it a little soon for that?" asked Jafar.

"Not in the same bed silly. I mean the same room," said Aladdin.

"Okay I will stay with you, where's Jasmine by the way?" asked Jafar.

"She's sleeping on the couch, she said she needs time alone to think about the relationship," said Aladdin.

"If we're going to be together, you'll have to break up with Jasmine, if I'm going to have you, I want you all to myself," said Jafar.

"Don't worry, I will," Aladdin whispered gently kissing Jafar on his cheek.

Jafar pulled him in and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight, my angel," said Aladdin.


	7. Bonds Are Made

_Feeling him next to me was the best feeling I have ever felt. What better feeling than to have the one you love lying beside you. Jafar got in bed with me actually, and slept with me the whole night. Even though he said he wasn't going to, that we were going to sleep in separate beds.Okay, I'm running out of excuses not to tell Jasmine what's going on. Well, we're in the guest bedroom, and she's sleeping in "our" bedroom. She asked me to sleep in the guest's bedroom. _

Aladdin woke up to see Jafar sleeping beside him. He did not want to disturb his slumber, he just wanted to watch him sleep next to him.

Meanwhile Jasmine was walking on the marketplace when she saw a beautiful girl. Jasmine waved to the girl. She got closer, and recognized Sadira's face.

"Hey Princess," said Sadira.

"Hello, Sadira," Jasmine smiled.

"How's life?" asked Sadira.

"Alright, the usual marriage problems. How's life going for you?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh just fine, so something going on between you and Al?" asked Sadira.

"Nothing really, just fights and he has been kind of distant lately. I've heard rumors going around that he's gay or something, he said he did kiss Jafar once. Actually that Jafar kissed him, and told Aladdin he was in love with him, and Aladdin said he was in love with me and pushed Jafar away," Jasmine explained.

"Wow, has he been acting as if the kiss meant something to him?" asked Sadira.

"I don't know if that's it. He has been distant lately. I don't think me and him are really working out," said Jasmine.

"Like he thinks of you as a best friend not a lover?" asked Sadira.

"Yes that's just it, and I am not sure if I'm really in love with him or not," said Jasmine.

"I got over him a long time ago, but I do have something to tell you. Will you go to dinner with me or something?" asked Sadira.

"Sure I would love to hang out with you, I need to get away for a while anyway," said Jasmine.

Sadira and Jasmine walked over to a nearby restaurant with great food, and a lot of male dancers.

Jafar woke up next to Aladdin, and he leaned over and gently kissed Aladdin on the lips. Aladdin kissed him back, the kiss was long and deep. Jafar brushed some loose strands of Aladdin's hair from his face.

"Wow am I dreaming? This is exactly what I was dreaming," Aladdin thought.

"You are so beautiful," said Aladdin.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jafar smiled.

Jafar stroked Aladdin's hair.

"Remember when you came out to me, and I pushed you away, and said all those hurtful things to you. I honestly wish I could make it all better right now. I was lying to myself. The truth is, I love you street rat," said Jafar.

"I thought these feelings would just go away over time, but they won't. I did everything I could to try to make it go away, Jasmine could never make me feel the way you do. I know, I love you too," said Aladdin touching Jafar's cheek.

Jasmine was still out with Sadira at the restaurant.

"The food's great here," said Jasmine.

"Yeah it is," Sadira agreed.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, it's hard for me to say. Remember when I was so attracted to Aladdin, and I did everything I could to make him love me. Then it didn't work, he wanted you and only you? Well the truth is, I was never in love with Aladdin. I never really liked boys, most of them have their noses in the air, but when I first saw you I knew what I felt. I knew I felt something for you that I never felt about anyone, ever. What I want to say Princess, is that…. I love you," Sadira confessed her love to Jasmine.

"Wow, I didn't expect to hear that. I never been attracted to another woman before. Though I kind of questioned my relationship with Aladdin when I saw you too. I thought the feelings would eventually go away, but no they didn't. The truth is… that I love you too," Jasmine answered.

A soft melody came on.

"Dance with me?" asked Sadira holding out her hand for Jasmine.

Jasmine took her hand without any hesitiation.

Sadira put her arms around Jasmine.

"I never knew it could feel this good," said Jasmine.

"Me either," Sadira whispered.

They bowed to each other before the song ended.

"That was so beautiful," said Jasmine.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Sadira. Sadira tilted Jasmine's chin and kissed her lips. It was a long deep kiss knowing that they would be together someday.

"Okay what will Aladdin say when I tell him?" Jasmine wondered.


End file.
